


背带裤

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Summary: 补档
Relationships: England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	背带裤

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

.师生恋，年上

.内含r18描写

.ooc一级警报

.洁癖勿入

.补档

【1】

罗维诺想了想，最终还是在背后一班同学的瞩目下不情愿地迈开了细长的腿，一步步，登上了舞台，小心翼翼踏入聚光灯下显眼尴尬的光圈里。

他被班级里的一众看热闹不嫌事大的同学推荐成了代表，雪白的手稿捏在掌心里，不由得发颤。

他根本就不想站在这个位置上，受万人围观，像极了被拍卖还要进行自我推销的货品。

少年有些惧怕台下的目光，柔软的腿窝不住发抖，但他还是开口，用清脆轻快的嗓音缓缓朗读起稿纸上婆婆妈妈的长句段落。白炽的灯光打在罗维诺清朗的面部，纤细的长睫毛如蝴蝶翅膀般，轻盈投下一小片阴影，遮住了底下洪波暗涌的碧绿眼眸。白皙的肌肤显得十分滑嫩，一张一合的嘴唇始终没有大幅度的闭合，中途演讲得口干时还能停顿一下，悄悄伸出粉嫩的舌尖舔舐过唇瓣的机敏狡猾。

亚瑟坐在教师规定的区域里，他的位置处于演讲台的斜对面，视线不能看清讲台上的发言者的脸庞，却能把对方还未张开的半倾身子全部收入眼中。

高一新生的规定服饰都是统一发货的背带裤或裙，布料粗糙并不舒服，带子勒着十六岁的身躯，稍稍胖一点就成了明显的丑陋。分明都是同样僵硬的菱角，可罗维诺却能穿出自己的柔美。

背带短裤只盖住少年的大腿中部。修长的双腿微微弯曲，一只靠在另一只的小腿肚上，随性又懒惰。曲线在罗维诺身上勾勒出绵延、圆滑的图形，一路向上，攀进黑色的短裤里消失不见。亚瑟不眨眼睛，盯着罗维诺，并不是成熟的身体透出一股纯情的青涩。

亚瑟的视线从包裹在短白袜的骨感脚裸移到微微翘起的后臀弧线。正好，就在他还打算继续往上探去时，罗维诺也终于结束了长篇幅却没多大用的草稿，礼貌且疏离的对着台下敷衍弯了弯腰，掉头就走。

一连串的动作干脆利落，人们只看到了罗维诺对舞台毫不掩饰的排斥，但亚瑟却在他弯腰的瞬间，抓住了衬衫第一颗纽扣下若隐若现的锁骨。

他问同事要过班主任分配的名单，再三确认自己就是接下三年，要带罗维诺所处的班级的老师后，露出一不明觉厉的笑。

柯克兰是最小一辈里资历最好，学位最高也是最俊郎的老师了。他不仅自己本身就卓越闪耀，备受教育局领导和同校女老师的优待、喜爱之外，连带着自己的班级也得到了一些照顾。

全校的前五十名都被安排在一起，关键就是为了让亚瑟好着手，准备唯有优等生才拥有的提前高考的机会。

然而柯克兰本人并不爱出风头。他我行我素，不合群，但干脆利落，有时还会体现出自己谦逊的绅士风度。比如这次的宿舍分配。不仅是最后一个给自己班级安排房间的，就连自己的学生，罗维诺也成了最后一个报道，落在了男生名单的最后面。

红色墨水笔在写字板上敲敲打打，亚瑟看着名单最后的那个学生，想的意外出神。直到一个同为班主任的女老师凑过头来想提出两班并合的要求后他才回过神。

温润如玉的脸庞淡出一个漠然的笑，随后说：

“不了，谢谢您的好心。”

红色水笔画成一个圈，边上还有一个颇为重视的点。罗维诺按照自己的计划去做，如愿以偿得到了一间位处于走廊末端的，经柯克兰老师提议改善过的单人宿舍。

【2】

亚瑟放弃了市区里那栋独立带花园的别墅，搬进了对比之下十分吵闹的教师宿舍。他同罗维诺一样，得到了一个单人间，且恰好，教师公寓与男生寝室楼相对，亚瑟的卧室窗户就正对着罗维诺晒太阳专用的阳台。同楼的老师打趣亚瑟是真心爱学生，愿意与那帮孩子同甘共苦。莫名其妙被戴了高帽子的先生只能微笑面对，随后闪回自己的房间，来到装载了一切秘密的电脑前。

偷窥监视自己的学生，听上去就是遭人鄙夷的龌龊行为。

柯克兰点开软件图标，刚刚午觉睡醒，还睡眼朦胧的少年便以一个稍稍倾斜的角度，映入亚瑟的眼帘。

罗维诺有午睡习惯，学校在午间开放宿舍，罗维诺经常一吃完饭就直接回到自己的寝室，“酒足饭饱”地睡上一觉，即便中午有课他也不回去，透露着雷打不动的坚持。

这叫亚瑟也养出来中午不上课的习性，他钻在自己的房间里，午休的一小时全被他用来以偷看罗维诺的睡颜的方式消遣而过。

这种接近禁忌程度的习惯处处充斥着紧张的兴奋，如粉末药丸，带着瘾性的着迷。少年白润如玉的脸和呼吸时微张的饱满嘴唇都恰恰满足了男人心里那几些不为人知的恶趣味。

此时罗维诺睡觉只穿一件过大的衬衫或T恤衫，衣摆刚好盖过臀部，遮住腿根的长度。或许是睡梦中不断的翻滚，罗维诺头发乱蓬蓬的，看上去毛茸茸，像一觉醒来的松鼠，眼角还挂着晶莹的生理盐水。他的衣衫稍稍左偏，露出半边圆润的肩膀，挂在胸口露出大片细腻的肌肤。若是加上一些暧昧的吻痕，则就像是被人占有侵犯过后的情趣。

亚瑟呼吸一紧，一股冲动叫嚣着让他只想闯进去屏幕里的私密空间，直接扯下碍眼的衣衫，在笔直的脊椎骨上留下一排牙印。

但他没有。尚且在线的克制与理智叫他深呼一口气，随后继续盯着电脑显示屏幕上掀被下床的少年。

修长的双腿不紧不慢的向着镜头的侧方走去，从一开始相互交替的白皙大腿到隐约可见的可爱脚裸。亚瑟瞧不见对方的人，就见那双脚定在原地不动许久后才恍悟过来。

他有些失态的仓促起身去往卧室的窗户，稍稍侧过头就能看见站在阳台后边，看向他这边发呆的罗维诺。就见对方还穿着那唯一的衬衫，亚瑟就无名火大。

他快步走到窗边，在拉上窗帘前不免和还在愣神中的罗维诺对上了视线。

阳光下，对方如湖水般清澈的碧眸泛着粼粼的水光。

心跳漏一拍的心虚与满足搅翻在心底沉积起的泥沙中，复杂的叫亚瑟一时间产生了不知所措的悸动。

他猛的拉上窗帘，免得大脑中的亢奋得到纵容，如野火烧遍他早已断接的理智线。

【3】

罗维诺在学校里的功课并不差，但也不好。他第十名，虽然总分数与平均分都很理想，可一摆在学校给前十名要求的学校入取分数面前，还是欠缺点努力。

亚瑟是数学老师，高考中数学能拉多少分大家都很清楚。现在敢和亚瑟叫板抢课的也只有科学老师，但就仗着理科俩巨头把每天的课程都瓜分干净了，便也没老师为了赶进度一口一个“体育老师生病”，这种去咒同事的情况发生了。

亚瑟的备课笔记很简捷，一个单元最多不超过四节课，有用的公式叫学生自己抄下去背一背，就直接开始课堂抽测了。

罗维诺咬着笔头，若有所思地盯着最后的大题。柯克兰顾及他们还是高一，给了些甜头吃。一张试卷，四分之三是送分的简便，唯独最后的一道题目，简直是吃糖吃得正开心，突然被塞了一嘴刀的猝不及防和无语。

亚瑟就坐在讲台上，低头看着学生。他不需要走动，因为年纪前五十的好学生都多多少少有些自制能力。更何况讲台的位置正好是罗维诺的课桌斜对面，少年舔舐笔头的纠结全被他看去了，猩红的舌尖轻轻抚过被唾液沾湿的笔头，扫过亚瑟敏感的心尖，弄得他下身酥酥麻麻的，也不想走了。

考试结束，由第一桌的同学去收试卷。亚瑟不免多瞧了几眼罗维诺骨感的手指，捏着一沓试卷，指尖泛着稚嫩的红润。

亚瑟故意轻轻擦过罗维诺的手指，即便只是用指甲。罗维诺还是下意识颤了颤手臂，敏感地抽回了手，一声不吭的红了耳尖，趴回座位上散热。

娇羞的样子，衬着粉嫩的肌肤，看着就是小猫挠心窝的可爱劲。

然而罗维诺注定，就不是一只只会奶声奶气、对其他人露出柔软肚皮、擅长讨人喜欢的猫咪。

【4】

亚瑟觉得这都得怪自己，他难得的，在得到心仪目标前进行一番自我审视。

这不是个好兆头，但亚瑟明白他还是渴望那个男孩。

罗维诺成绩下滑了，这显眼不是好消息。但是从年纪段前十突然跌到谷底的四十九名，刚刚好卡在最后一名，这叫四位主课老师里年纪最大的语文老师都在第一时间吓了一跳。

大跌三十九名。亚瑟皱着浓密好看的眉，红色水笔壳不断敲着他桌上摆放着的数学试卷。上边打着一个鲜红显目的101。

这个分数，对于要提前参与高考的人来说简直就是送死的门槛。

亚瑟摸着光洁的下巴，思考着罗维诺到底是怎么了突然考出一个烂糟糟的分数。他第一时间就想到上次自己偷碰对方时罗维诺微微羞红的脸颊，那种害羞到眼神都是炽热却还要遮遮掩掩的模样确实很可爱，但亚瑟并不希望罗维诺会因此而茶不思饭不想，搞到最后连他的课都听不进去的程度。

然而正当亚瑟要去找罗维诺时，他才得知那个小家伙一直隐瞒的另一层校园生活。

罗维诺的脾气并不糟糕，但也说不上好。他在亚瑟面前表现得并不积极但至少听话，守本分。毕竟他不想在老师面前落下他劣根子的毛病。

罗维诺是冲动且乖张的人，只要别去惹他，还是个好相处的对象。但是一旦有人在他面前反复横跳着作死，那他那绷得笔直的小腿就会毫不犹豫地猛踢上对方的小腹。接着便是由对方先挑起来但骂名全部让罗维诺自己承担的人以多欺少。

亚瑟发誓，自己多见的堪堪在秋转冬的冷天里从人工湖里爬出来，浑身湿淋淋，看着他却还是咬着苍白下唇，一副隐忍的委屈模样的罗维诺，绝对是最狼狈不堪，但也是最让人心疼，心碎的。

他拨开看热闹却不准备帮忙的人群，直接脱下外套大衣，把浑身都湿透了的月考抽测成绩位处全校前五十的不良少年紧紧包裹起来，不让寒刀似的冷风吹着、刺着他心疼的宝贝半点。

【5】

“成绩倒退，校园打架。不幸告诉你，你有麻烦了瓦尔加斯先生。”亚瑟搅拌着马克杯里刚热好还有些滚烫的热可可，嘴巴上这么说着，手头上还是空出一只将块干净的毛巾递了过去。

罗维诺没有说话，只是默默接过，还是低着头一副我才委屈的可怜兮兮。

好像亚瑟会吃他这一套……还是别说了，好像还真管用的。

亚瑟回忆着自己以前的风流往事，基本上都是一句话的协议。他需要胜利满足，对方要钱。亚瑟在外边有投资生意，不差钱，便自然而然的两人滚到一起，事后各需所求的散了而已。哪里有像现在这样，明明看着少年失落的眼眸都能起反应结果就是不能做的憋屈。

到头来，最亏的还是他吧？

柯克兰想起那件已经完全湿透的名牌大衣，自认倒霉就没跟罗维诺计较了。想着自己哪天送去干洗店解决就是了。毕竟对方还只是孩子，他何必跟只是在身体上有反应的儿童计较这些成人世界的规矩？

……当然，也可能不止是身体生理上的。

“算了，这事情我也不跟你父母说了。你把成绩……”

“我没父母。”

罗维诺突然抬起头，噎了亚瑟一句。本就沉默的空气这下更显得死气沉沉。罗维诺又低下头去一言不发的当鸵鸟，而亚瑟则是明显的愣住了。不过，只是一会儿就很快恢复了常态。

没有父母的孩子……他突然理解罗维诺为什么会在今日，只因校园混混的一句“狗娘养的畜生”就突然暴怒起来，直接把对方给按在地上抡拳头砸对方。

他不是畜生，他妈也不是别人给一根骨头就摇着尾巴跑的狗。

亚瑟的眸子暗了暗，好像他比罗维诺还要在乎这些事情。酸楚与遗忘交织在一起的回忆占据了面前瘦弱少年的整个童年，谁知道要在夜晚需要付出多少怨恨与无奈的泪水才能真正办到刚刚开口时的波澜不惊。

男孩低着头，看上去像不管不顾，不闻不问的无赖行为，但实则却是满心愧疚，又不好开口的曲折别扭。

亚瑟看着那洗完澡还滴着水的头发，拿过毛巾，突然给罗维诺擦起不知是洗澡水还是泪珠的水滴。

“……你，暂住在这里吧。成绩还是要回升上去，你也需要别人照顾。”亚瑟开口说，语气间放柔了声线的关照叫习惯独自一人的罗维诺一时不知如何作答。男孩缠绕着自己的手指玩，计划得逞的窃喜划过心头。

“谢谢。”罗维诺终于开口说话了，有些沙哑的变声期的独特嗓音。他对亚瑟展露出一个灿烂的微笑，将不久前的不愉快一扫而空。笑容具有渗透力，亚瑟心中微甜，紧接着就听罗维诺继续吐露出一个冷酷无情的字词：

“老师。”

亚瑟猛的从自己幻想中的粉红泡沫里出来。抹去一切甜蜜的虚假，他和罗维诺之间只有一层单薄的，维持三年的师生关系，别的再无其他。

柯克兰冷下脸来，瓦尔加斯却还是保持单纯的笑容。他目送亚瑟气愤带门离去，之后便自顾自躺在了他心念许久的柯克兰的大床上。

【6】

罗维诺暂住了一个学期，亚瑟毫无保留的将钥匙交给了他，却一直没说电脑密码。直到某夜瓦尔加斯洗完澡，路过电脑桌前，才趁机敲鼓了一会儿许久不碰的电子产品。

桌面上有一个命名为“照片”的文件夹，罗维诺惊异亚瑟居然敢这样明目张胆地摆出来，随即也快速离开了电脑桌。

他按照惯例，没有丝毫顾虑，喝下了亚瑟给他准备的“睡前喝一杯明天能长高”牛奶。自从那日亚瑟提出要照顾他后，便真的办到了无微不至的关心。以至于罗维诺也从一开始的锁门安全到两天后的敞开门入睡的危险情况。

亚瑟漫不经心看着加入一片碾成粉末的安眠药在微波炉里转悠，再认真捕捉罗维诺饮下乳白液体的每一次吞咽动作。淡淡的白圈印在上唇周围，罗维诺只是伸出自己粉嫩的舌头将其舔干净再用纸擦了擦，之后便转身进了房间，象征性的推了推门，没合上。

亚瑟还是坐在原来的位置上，不同一开始岔开的双腿，现在已经叠在一起了。

很好的保护了自己胀痛的下身反应。

他没有起身回自己的卧室，他当然不打算在今晚用手来解决问题。不然那一片安眠药就真成了催眠入睡的简单用意了。

亚瑟盯着手腕上的表。有安眠药效在，他不会等待太久的。罗维诺有早睡习惯，在他提出暂时同居前，亚瑟已经先后秘密观察记录罗维诺一个月半的生活作息了。

蓄势待发的孤狼很有把握与信心，身经百战的经验与精心筹划的结果从不会令他失望。

房门半掩的结果就是为了本就不纯真的目的增添一丝下流的刺激感。

罗维诺睡得很熟，安眠药让他快速进入深层的白洞，扭曲瓦解了意志，成了供人玩弄的精美的玩偶娃娃。亚瑟小心翼翼揽过罗维诺劲瘦的腰肢，少年还是只穿了一件偏大的衬衫。那是亚瑟的衣服，罗维诺从男生寝室带来的衣服每晚换着穿，很快就又轮到了亚瑟。滑嫩的肌肤溶解在带着老茧的手掌中。亚瑟很快便来到他窥觊许久的大腿，花白的腿肉根部是黑色的平角内裤。亚瑟的指腹顺着视线的下滑，将碍事的布料扯到小腿的腿窝，青春期的男孩那粉嫩的性器便这样暴露在空气中，带着少年特有的羞涩与玲珑，比起成年男人身下已经半勃的性器，还显得十分可爱的软绵。

亚瑟做了几次深呼吸，调动空气中的甜腻，有些痴迷的吻上罗维诺平坦的小腹。轻轻啃咬，顺着柔软敏感的腰侧半吻半啃得向上，引得睡梦中的人发出轻声的，无知觉的嘤咛。亚瑟慢慢爬到罗维诺上方，少年细长的双腿被迫打开，被娇吟声唤醒的男根硬得发烫，亚瑟下意识挺动腰部，性器就隔着裤子，摩擦着少年敏感的大腿内侧。罗维诺哆嗦着想夹紧双腿，却正好夹住成年男人精瘦有力的腰肢。

亚瑟解开自己的衬衫纽扣，亚麻色的头埋在罗维诺的胸口，一口咬住胸前通红的乳粒，湿漉的粗糙舌苔舔舐逗弄着紧张期待的神经，一阵阵酥麻的快感涌入大脑的皮层，刺激着罗维诺继续着口头上的呻吟。

亚瑟出奇的耐心，他不打算在今晚就要了罗维诺。一片安眠药的效果他还不是很放心。解开皮带，滚烫的性器便以引诱的方式摩蹭着罗维诺已经半勃起的阴茎半身，直到他也让对方跟他尝了同样的苦头才停下。

亚瑟迫切希望自己能直接进入男孩未被开发的紧致肉体，但他知道那样不做前戏不仅会弄疼他，还会在无形之中伤害罗维诺那荣誉感极强的自尊。

英国男人烦躁的抓了抓头发，他看着身下还是一脸安逸的人儿，无法将人直接占为己有的怒火渐渐平息下来。他低头，啄了一口罗维诺殷红的唇瓣，觉得只尝到了表层的味道便又连续亲了几次，直到蜻蜓点水般的亲嘴变成缠绵的亲吻，亚瑟才肯喘着粗气，离开罗维诺的上身。

“行吧，今晚先放过你。”亚瑟有些无奈，他看着身下还未解决需求的性器，印上一个晚安吻后便替罗维诺塞好被角，退出了房间。

柯克兰办事谨慎，没有留下半点证据。罗维诺第二天起的比较晚，还好是休息日他可以睡懒觉，不过亚瑟也不会挑在一个工作日就饥渴难耐的对未成年下手。

罗维诺等着英国人端出吐司面包，期间他用圆润的手指轻抚过自己的红唇，在短暂思考后唇角扬起一个满意的弧度。

早餐吃的极其简单，饭后罗维诺说他得回去住了。亚瑟心里一硌磴，还是答应了。

【7】

亚瑟有点入戏了。他听见罗维诺提出的要求后第一时间不是害怕罗维诺捉住了他性骚扰的证据从而将他告上法庭，而是他惧怕罗维诺会借着自己粗心大意的结果逐渐疏远从而达到保护自己的效果。

柯克兰不在意自己的损失，但他格外留意罗维诺对他的看法。法律的约束无法将他囚禁，罗维诺的恶心反感甚至是厌恶却能不费吹灰之力便将他推进生活中的万丈深渊。

亚瑟有些心浮气躁，他敲着讲台桌，不动声色的偷瞄着正在做题的罗维诺。有些时候他会因为男孩无可挑剔的脸颊弧度而稍稍入迷，但更多时间他都是小心翼翼的观察那位能左右他心绪的人的表情反应。

罗维诺经常皱眉，他很少笑，有一对陷下去的酒窝，唇瓣喜欢抿成一线或是用牙齿咬住下唇瓣的唇肉。少年的唇瓣是偏点肉粉的可口，亚瑟无数次回忆起那晚自己偷尝禁果的滋甜，迫不及待想再次吻上那对无需片言就能勾起他浓厚兴致，甚至是已经让他想念的抓狂的嘴唇。

但是柯克兰不能这么做，他和瓦尔加斯可是师生关系。这将会是一起道德沦落，禽兽不如的师生恋，会给亚瑟带来多少麻烦他自己十分了解。

可问题就是他全然不在乎，仿佛只要罗维诺愿意主动亲吻他一次，这个男人就可以摈弃社会的一切美誉，只为他一人赴汤蹈火。

柯克兰承认自己多多少少都有些心理扭曲，但他不是个无辜的人，他很清楚还有一个助纣为虐的伙伴隐藏在暗处。

悄无声息，就看着他傻傻的自投罗网，然后在收获时好大声取笑亚瑟伪君子的面貌……或是心满意足的顺利爬上他的床？

亚瑟再次抬头去明目张胆的偷看罗维诺，就见后者也心有灵犀的抬起下巴，正好跟他那炽热的视线撞上了眼。

亚瑟充足的底气顿时化为飞烟，散入空中消失不见，情场老手匆忙掩饰着自己直白渴望的心思，低下头。余光之中，他瞥见男孩嘴角那一抹挑逗的笑意。

答案有数了。

【8】

寒假过得很快，暑假也随着期末考试而来，骚扰着优等班，不断给高一的孩子施加压力。

罗维诺穿上了背带裤，两个学期他的身高有长，但终究只是在亚瑟的半头。若是他俩贴着身子站一块，亚瑟微微低头就能看见第一粒没扣好的纽扣下那性感的锁骨。

罗维诺才十七岁，身体也正是发育阶段的最后一个层次。不同其他男生疯了般的狂长个头，罗维诺则更像成年女性一样发育起来。翘嫩的臀部，修长的双腿，盈盈一握的腰肢，他身上没有半点男性应有的健壮，则更具有女性的柔媚。

亚瑟对那匿藏在衣衫下的身躯更是爱不释手，下半学期的几次接触都让他意识到，这个男孩越发的宝贵了。

酷热难耐的天气让考场变得烦闷难熬。几天过后可算是解放的高一学生迈着大胆莽撞的步伐，踏入了以任重道远为核心知识的高二。

秋季凉爽的天气叫一些学生在开始还穿着短袖来上课，直到半个月后的降温才让他们换上了轻薄透气的秋装外套。亚瑟不喜欢秋冬，臃肿厚实的校服将少年丝滑的肌肤全部遮盖保护起来，冬季的寒冷更让罗维诺整日缩着脖子插着手，把全身裹得严严实实，谁都瞧不见他那纤长优美的脖颈和有些肉乎乎的手掌了。

这无疑叫柯克兰感到十分烦躁，他熬过了两个月的假期，只为了瞧上叫他魂牵梦绕的宝贝，而不是一团球啊。

幸好他还有监控与“监督学习”的借口来意淫罗维诺，跟他待在同一个空间，贪婪呼吸着男孩身上香甜的草莓味。

晚自修结束，班级的人都三三两两的结伴离去。只有罗维诺是孤身一人。

他收拾整理书包，能耗多晚就留多晚。今晚是数学老师的，亚瑟也自然等着罗维诺理好东西才关上灯送他回去。

“一个人走夜路危险，上次你都惹过人了，我不放心。”这样有些跛脚的借口从他们理性的数学老师嘴里说出来，怎么看都挺符合逻辑的。

罗维诺垂头，瞄了眼亚瑟搭上他肩膀的手。

到底跟谁走才真正危险啊。

亚瑟回到公寓，走近自己的电脑，迫不及待的打开监控。收拾东西的罗维诺正弯着腰对着镜头。少年的臀部不是一般的圆润丰满。是男孩独特的魅力。同事里出名的知性女人也比不过罗维诺的翘嫩。

男孩收拾好东西就离开了镜头，过了一会儿才回来时。他头上挂着毛巾，衣服有斑斑水痕。

罗维诺去洗了个澡。

亚瑟稍稍激动起来。他幻想着男孩全裸的身躯，十七岁已经张开的匀称。一丝不挂暴露在心心念念他的爱慕者面前，别提是多大的尺寸和刺激了。

亚瑟遐想着，下身又次只因自己的脑补而肿胀起来，性欲差点冲昏了他的头脑，亚瑟看了眼屏幕，深知这样做不雅观但还是将手伸入了皮带之下。手掌扫过坚硬的肉身，亚瑟解开裤子的拉链，拿出挺立的性器，双眼一扫硕大的阴茎，一上一下的撸动起来。粗重的喘气隔着屏幕没法传达给懒惰躺在床上的少年，亚瑟看着屏幕上闭着眼睛的男孩，幻想着自己将对方压在身下，卖力挺入对方温暖的身体，听着耳边色情的水声与肉体碰撞的噼啪声，亲吻着少年颤抖着接受他享受它的攻势。越发快速的速度和高昂的求饶伴随呻吟。亚瑟想在事后爱怜的抚摸过罗维诺的全身，但现在他只能对着冰冷的电脑来解决自己恶俗的性欲。

肉体的渴求再加上精神的禁锢。罗维诺注定只能深陷在名为柯克兰的糜烂泥潭。

【9】

罗维诺在班级上的交流不多，但因为自己俊秀的脸庞总能招揽来一些小女生的痴恋。

柯克兰的前脚刚走，附近的女同学就围了上去，借着问题目的理由找机会跟心目中的男神多接触接触。这样眉来眼去的，指不定哪天就收到表白了呢？

罗维诺对女生保持来者不拒但又不暧昧不清的态度，他拿过本子，用笔在上边涂涂写写，这一敲那一点，全心全意在讲自己的东西，有时还会把头凑过去更加详细的讲解分析。

亚瑟注意到了这极度容易引发危机感的事情，那就是罗维诺在给班上唯一一个排名在前十里的女同学画画。

“哦，我还不知道瓦尔加斯同学画画这样灵动传神！一只孤狼和一头绵羊。生态法则啊。看来小羊羔要遭殃了……”

女同学看着罗维诺几笔就描绘出一只凶猛的狼和软弱无助的绵羊。罗维诺在听了女同学的夸奖后难得笑了笑。那是被心上人所赞美的自豪和骄傲。就见罗维诺继续动笔，给绵羊添上了悠闲自在的表情，显得羊又蠢又傻，还有自信的派头。

“为什么是狼捕食羊而不是羊挑逗狼呢？”

罗维诺淡淡问道，女同学明显一愣。

“那不就是玩火上身吗？”

“……是啊。拿去吧，顺便说一句唐突的话。小姐，今天你身上的沐浴露香味真让我着迷。”

罗维诺突然靠近女同学的耳畔，哑着嗓子低声道。女同学通红了面颊，笑得格外甜美。她喜滋滋接过罗维诺递过来纸，在一些女学生羡慕的注视下坐回了自己的位置上。然而没等她兴奋多久，班主任，也就是数学老师柯克兰先生便走到班级门口，亲口点名要奥德森小姐去他的办公室。

女同学受宠若惊，柯克兰老师自从开学后除了把瓦尔加斯同学叫去办公室补习还从没叫过另外几个人呢。

这么想她便更加神气，直到推开只剩下两人的办公室的门，瞧见柯克兰与瓦尔加斯紧挨着的脑袋才意识到，接下来可不会是愉快的谈话。

亚瑟一边将奥德森小姐的试卷抽出来摆在面前，一边数落她最近几次随堂测验的不理想的成绩。奥德森小姐只能窘迫站在仰慕的老师面前出丑，越发羞愤也越是难熬。

办公室里除了亚瑟的声音，就只剩下在一边被捉来提高成绩的罗维诺了。

“我希望你们能升入好大学，而不是落得跟普通班一样的下场。”亚瑟最后说，他语气冷漠，完全没有自己用在罗维诺身上的那股担忧，“高中恋爱，重点班级。希望你好好想一想，奥德森小姐。不要让爱情，毁了你的前途。”说着他撇了眼一边上没有表情继续自己的书写，全然不顾的罗维诺。

羞愧的小姐连连点头。罗维诺写好亚瑟布置的几道题目，将本子递了过去。

奥德森小姐发誓，她觉对瞧见了老师的指腹轻轻摩擦着瓦尔加斯的手背，缓慢的接过了那正面简洁背面写满草稿的本子。

【10】

高一的准备只为了高二那几个提前报名高考的名额。谁知道半路还有文艺晚会给一心只顾学习的重点班来了个重击。处处争强好胜的重点班级发誓除了在学习上要碾压其他班级以外，在音乐美术等气质方面也不能服输。

罗维诺对晚会不起兴趣，刚开学那会儿叫他去上台演讲的尴尬事儿他可还记得呢。

奈何班级里的文艺委员找上了他。委员是个嘴角点痣的十八岁成年人。一个平常文文静静，可一旦牵扯到音乐艺术就万分激动的人。他想着搞一次力压群雄的合唱，目前缺个男高音空位，他思来想去，最后找上了罗维诺。

罗维诺思索着自己平常说话也不像个女人一样尖细，却还是答应了，虽然只是一句敷衍的“随便”，但在委员眼里这就是同意的意思。

柯克兰跟几个老师在食堂吃饭，不由将视线从面前的白面包块移到了不远处，占着一个双人座独自跟牛排较劲的罗维诺。他曾想象过无数次罗维诺哭着在他身下求饶的模样，他的尺度里罗维诺呻吟的叫声是带着尾音的妩媚，有点细的嘤咛，像是猫咪的呼噜声一样扣人心弦。

“听说重点班是合唱团呢。现在的男高音难找，柯克兰老师有什么打算啊？”一边上的人止不住幸灾乐祸。

他是一个资历任职时间都比亚瑟长的中年男人，结果混了这么久却还是被柯克兰给压了下去，自然是不甘心的给亚瑟挑刺。

亚瑟没有急着回答，他扭回头，继续看着那边终于把牛排切好的罗维诺，风轻云淡道：

“等着瞧吧。”那时候，他会惊艳所有人，包括我。

【11】

晚会当日，合唱团又预备了好几次。尽管罗维诺将歌词背的滚瓜烂熟，但是因为他是重要的男高音部分因此文艺委员不逮着他练习个七八百遍就放不下心来。

台上一分钟，台下十年功。罗维诺自述没那么夸张但排练进度也完全是紧凑的很。

他们没丢重点班的脸，虽然合唱不如其他节目有趣，但好歹拿了个第二。第一的奖杯给高三王老师排练出来的小品节目拿去了。柯克兰要求不高，在这些娱乐方面上不太较真，别是倒数就行。班级里也只当娱乐而已，却还是为了庆祝，提出了周末聚餐。这激动坏了一些人，马上就筹备起来。班级里大部分的人都去，包括罗维诺。

“反正窝家里闲着也是闲着，老师不跟我……们一起去找点年轻的刺激感吗？”

罗维诺撇过头，用调戏的口吻在幕布后对自己的数学老师说。柯克兰盯着那一张一合的嘴巴，伶牙俐齿，只想附身狠狠吻上去，夺走那叫他着迷的气息，埋藏在心底好好保护起来。

一群孩子出去疯，亚瑟作为班主任自然好把他们盯牢点。平日一副清心寡欲的学生这次都齐齐选择了火味十足的KTV，大概是为了宣泄生活中沉重的压力和父母的期待，他们还要了几瓶酒。闹事情的男生信誓旦旦保证着说都是低纯度的酒，亚瑟扫了眼被自己拿在手中的Tequila，心想成天读书的孩子果然没见过多大世面。

柯克兰允许了，除了他手上的这瓶要给自己喝以外。其他人不免扫兴，罗维诺则是窝在角落里一言不发。他酒品好，酒量差。典型一沾就倒还不闹事的乖巧小白。大家轮番喝了一圈，偏偏罗维诺躲了过去。但躲得了初一躲不过十五。马上他就被全班同学给围攻灌下两三杯的低纯度鸡尾酒。顿时就泛起了红晕，在朦胧的暖橘灯光下映着诱人的盈彩。

柯克兰仿若置身事外，手上的酒杯里是从Tequila的高浓度酒精饮料。他看着大家把已经微醺的罗维诺搬到自己身边，请他照顾一下已经意识模糊的同学。

亚瑟轻轻一笑，告诉他们，他当然会照看好这个小家伙。

奥德森小姐感觉到一丝暧昧，她不敢细想。有些担忧的瞧了眼被柯克兰老师扶起身来靠着对方肩膀喘着气的瓦尔加斯，接着被拉走去唱歌了。

明天是休息日，大家玩的嗨，基本上算是放纵了，尚且清醒的人带着其他人回家，亚瑟则负责送罗维诺回去。至于最后的目的地到底是瓦尔加斯的单人公寓还是他柯克兰的独立别墅，结果可想而知。

亚瑟其实也不知道罗维诺家在哪，他父母双亡，可能是自己一个人住着的。就现在这幅半睡半醒的模样，亚瑟着实不放心把罗维诺一个人抛在家里。

回去的时候已经是晚上了，柯克兰抱着瓦尔加斯去开门，不知是不是开门时的动作惊醒了罗维诺，他们刚到玄关罗维诺就挣扎着要下来。平常罗维诺在亚瑟面前都假装安静，不知是不是酒精壮大了他的决心，连攀着亚瑟肩膀的手指都不老实起来。

亚瑟无奈，只好放下闹腾的男孩。谁知道罗维诺脚刚沾地，就突然往前一扑直接把毫无防备的英国人给压在铁门上。

亚瑟看见罗维诺皱起鼻子，踮起脚警惕凑过头来想看清被自己抵在门上的家伙是谁。一股酒味随之而来，醇厚浓郁的爽口。

“你谁啊坏家伙？我又在哪？你拐骗我了？”

亚瑟心想怎么可能会有罪犯坦诚呢，罗维诺这幅傻样子着实戳到他心坎里去了，可爱的紧。迷离但努力尝试聚焦的双眼盛满浓浓醉意，如晓雾般盖着那层幽绿的森林。

“我是亚瑟·柯克兰，不是坏家伙。你在我家，对我拐骗你了。你哪都去不了，小家伙。”

亚瑟捏了捏罗维诺的鼻尖，那双雾气蒙蒙的眼睛就随着他手上的力度合上又睁开。

“你才不是他，坏东西。他可清楚我除了待在他身边哪都去不了，才不会警告我。”

亚瑟稍讶异地挑了挑好看浓密的眉，“我跟你打赌，这件事他可不知道。怎么解释？”

“笨蛋。”罗维诺突然笑出来，严重模糊的重影合在一起，从三个变成了属于他的唯一。他指着亚瑟，语气软绵像撒娇。“你就是个傻瓜。他怎么会不知道，他很清楚我喜欢他，你说，你一定是伪装他来蒙骗我的演员吧？你做的可真不充分……居然连这些都不知道还好意思说你是他，你连他的爱人都不先打探一下吗？”

亚瑟伸手环上罗维诺贴着他腹部的腰肢，手掌覆上少年的后背，将他紧紧按在怀里。

“你喜欢我。”亚瑟认真起来，面对这一直以为是他的单项暗恋的感情十分严肃。“你确定这不是醉话？”

“他妈的，当然了！”罗维诺有些气愤，但很快又笑了出来。“宿舍里的监控，放了安眠药的牛奶和你心里那些对我的淫荡的想法。我可心知肚明啊……

“老师，我不是在说醉话。我真的喜欢你啊，你以为我做出来的那些跟口交一样的动作，跟女人侃侃而谈和纵容你三更半夜对我下手是为了谁？”

罗维诺用诚挚的口吻对亚瑟发出邀请，意大利人风流的天性和骨子里的媚态在矜持的英国人面前展露无疑。对于亚瑟突然将他打横抱起的动作，罗维诺只是愉悦的轻笑两声，随后就被人堵住了对方渴慕许久的唇瓣。

【12】

两个人的关系顿时从数月以来的暧昧和单向爱慕变成了差距七岁的师生恋情。罗维诺的大腿第一被人扒开，性器的隐私却早就浩然无存。第二天早上爬起来时他还酸疼着腰肢，埋怨自己低估了亚瑟的精力。从夜晚十点开始做到凌晨一点。三个小时的耐久力叫罗维诺长了个心眼，叫自己以后少在性事上去招惹撩拨亚瑟，免得到时候还得趴在他身下哭着认错。罗维诺从被精液和汗水浸湿的凌乱的床上爬起来，坐着缓了缓自己酸疼的腰肢和双腿，再从地上抓起亚瑟的衣服，扶着一路来的家具，蹒跚着走进装着浴缸的卫生间，忘记锁门。

亚瑟是过了一会儿才来洗澡清洁自己的，但他只把两个人越弄越脏。一次浴室性爱用了半小时的时间，这还只是解决男人最正常的生理现象，晨勃的耗时。

罗维诺的成绩又一次回到了前十，甚至跨越跳进了前五的圈里。毕竟现在他回家就有拉分巨头科目的老师拉着他给他补习，之前也完全是为了引起亚瑟注意才故意下跌分数，因而恢复的非常快。

高二的下半学期开始。罗维诺一整个暑假都是跟亚瑟同居度过的。他被自己唯一的亲人，也就是爷爷送到这座城市读书，生活单调乏味，直到开学后他瞧见了柯克兰，这才起了一丝征服的念头。

然而他所预期的总与现实有所差异。

空荡荡的教室里又一次只剩下两个人。这是下班学期的最后一堂课，罗维诺的提前批次考试达到了突破合格线的分数，也就是说高三他将不再和重点班一起努力了。对于自己男神的成功女生们自然高兴，但是一想到她们没法再见着罗维诺也不免悲伤起来。

唉，美好的东西总是太短暂了。不如趁着自己在遗忘之前写封情书表白什么的，免得人生留下遗憾。

大把装满少女情怀的粉红色情书在一下午塞满了罗维诺的课桌。直到亚瑟在最后一堂课上宣布自己高三也不会再陪着他们后又少不了多少的哀怨：

不早说！要是我早知道就多写一封送给班主任了。

学生们挥着手告别坐在原位看着一抽屉的表情僵硬的罗维诺，也结束了他们三年青春里最后的悠闲时光。高二的脚步被海水冲淡，高三的脚印要踩得再深一点才能留下长久的痕迹。

【13】

罗维诺被按在课桌上，雪白的臀肉暴露在空气里，身后男人的性器狠狠挤进他的后穴，引来一阵咽唔的喊叫。男孩的指尖捏着一份拆开封的信纸，上边是少女最单纯的诚挚的爱意。

亚瑟看着那抹粉嫩就刺眼睛。下身的力度又加重不少，课桌稍稍移动，罗维诺喊疼叫着，更是大声。

“你魅力真不小啊，罗维。”

亚瑟阴阳怪气说着，一只手抬高了罗维诺翘嫩的臀部，一手摸进校服衣衫里，揉捏着前边已经通红的乳粒，刺激的快感配合着后身强烈的撞击，私处充实的畅快叫呻吟不自觉泄露出，后穴温暖的肠壁勾勒着阴茎的形状巨大，紧致包裹着一进一出的大家伙。

“不，……啊哈不，不是。……嗯，她们…啊！她们自己塞给我……唔嗯，的。”

罗维诺说话都费劲，这次做爱只有他的衣服被扔到了地上。赤裸着身体跟衣冠楚楚的禽兽做叫他十分委屈，漂亮的脊椎骨上是深浅不一的吻痕，泛着粉色的肌肤如一顿秀色可餐，亚瑟一边将罗维诺的双腿又扒大不少，好方便自己的阴茎进入的更深，一边探过头去，叼起男孩除了呻吟便是喘气的红唇，蹂躏撕咬，湿润的舌头纠缠在一起，夺取每一寸空间。

淫水掺和着精液从两人的结合处流出，被不断抽插的性器搅和成泡沫，随着少年优美的大腿曲线顺流而下。

“乖，念出来给我听听。”

罗维诺毫不怀疑亚瑟在吃醋，醋意横飞的同时还在折磨他。滚烫的阴茎不断进出他的身体，撞着敏感点叫他连表情都难以控制的爽快和愉悦。快感如同浪潮淹没这个在交欢中的人儿，给诱人的身材铺上一层妩媚的漆。

“我，我啊……我喜欢你，嗯哼，啊……好久了。从……唔啊啊，从见着你的第一……嗯，第一眼我就…哈，哈啊，你慢点！啊……”

罗维诺被撞的七零八落，他扭过头埋怨看了眼背后一脸无辜手头上却越发凶猛操着他的男人，指尖扣着桌板，生怕自己被撞掉下去。

“我，我真的……啊，好喜欢你。……你，你饶了嗯哈，啊～我吧。”

亚瑟将罗维诺翻过来，两条雪白修长的双腿立刻缠上了男人劲瘦的腰肢。亚瑟一手抚摸着罗维诺的后背，拿过纸条，将人压了下去，抽出整根的阴茎又再次狠狠撞进罗维诺温热的躯体和紧致缠人的空间。他替罗维诺念诵情书，语气单调，不似呻吟中的罗维诺，跌宕起伏的口气好像一边被心爱的人肏一边卑微示爱。

“我喜欢你写字时的专注，无意间泄露出来的微笑。我喜欢你的全部，那你呢？”

亚瑟将情书丢在一旁，他沙哑的嗓音如解渴的毒药灌进罗维诺的咽喉，穿过不堪入耳的肉体碰撞声和情色的水流声，迷惑酥麻了罗维诺的耳根。

见罗维诺一时间没回答上来，亚瑟又用力捅入罗维诺的最深处，刺痛与近乎变态的满足感叫罗维诺昂起头颅，将曲线拉到极致。

“说话。”亚瑟在性事上经历的可比罗维诺多多了。他用命令的口吻说，随后疼爱的吻了吻罗维诺的喉结。说起来罗维诺也快成年了，身段完全符合亚瑟的口味。动人心魄的脸庞挂着一滴泪水，亚瑟倾身，吻去那一滴泪珠。随后就见罗维诺回吻自己，下身的抽插也不自觉放慢了速度，只是换成了一记又一记的重顶。

“我……我，我爱你……呜。”

亚瑟心满意足的亲了亲罗维诺有些红肿的唇瓣，下身速度越来越快，罗维诺只能抱着身上男人的脖颈，享受着对方带给他的做爱的酣畅与野性。并纵容亚瑟将滚烫的，长达半分钟的精液射进自己的身体里，即便不少的乳白色体液从他身下那张贪婪的嘴里漏出来，也不妨碍事后那深情又缠绵的一枚吻。

—END—


End file.
